


Grief Comes in Many Forms

by AdenNeytiriKad



Series: Final Fantasy XV One Shots [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Character Death, Mentioned Clarus Amicitia, Mentioned Gladiolus Amicitia, Mentioned Iris Amicitia, Mentioned Noctis Lucis Caelum, Mentioned Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII, Minor Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia, So minor spoilers, mentioned ignis scientia's parents, mentioned ignis scientia's uncle, mentioned prompto argentum's parents, no actual gore or details
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 00:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdenNeytiriKad/pseuds/AdenNeytiriKad
Summary: It was only normal to grieve, only human. But, with things as dire as they were, they needed to keep moving.Ignis reflects on their losses as he keeps watch, and he's surprised by Prompto. The gunner never fails to surprise him, but his words stayed in his mind as he drifted to sleep."I know they'd be proud of you."





	Grief Comes in Many Forms

It was only normal to grieve, only human. But, with things as dire as they were, they needed to keep moving. They needed to stay alert, now that Insomnia had fallen and Niflheim empire was following them at almost every turn. Noct had remained silent since they had learned about the King’s death, and Ignis knew nothing he said would alleviate that pain. He tried here and there, small gestures, but if the Prince wasn’t fast asleep, he was silent, gazing at the ground with a blank expression.

Gladio was quite the opposite. He mourned for his father, sometimes letting his grief spill over into irritability and anger, then focused on the tasks at hand, setting up camp, calling Iris every moment he could. He knew the cost of his father’s oath, much like his own to Noctis, using that to keep his head when they fought off creatures and MTs alike. Fighting for him now seemed even more of a relief than a bother, venting his anger the best way he knew how.

Prompto more or less was silent, trying to help his friends wherever he could, cooking, getting Noctis to eat and shower when they could afford a modest hotel. He did his best to diffuse any outbursts made out of sadness, thought it was growing harder the more Noct closed himself off and Gladio tried to get him to come to his senses.

Gladio had even come after him, saying that he had spoiled him, that he needed to grow up. And when he would respond in kind, saying he needed time. Noct was no hardened soldier. He had lost his home, his only remaining family, and he had little to no direction at what to do next aside from find Lunafreya. That always set Gladio off even more, and Prompto would step between them, pleading for them to stop, near tears at seeing the group arguing so much more than they had used to. Ignis would always concede, usually going back to his preparations or gathering supplies. 

Nevertheless, Ignis appreciated his moments alone on watch, the rest fast asleep in the tent behind him. He would occasionally pace the camp perimeter, tears slowly falling to the earth beneath his feet. The moment they had tried to return to the Capital City, he knew. His Uncle. His Mother. His Father. He knew they didn’t make it out.

His Uncle would’ve been at the signing with the King, his parents watching on in the streets below, no doubt. They wouldn’t have stood a chance against the daemons and chaos that would tear through the city. His parents were not young by any means, and he knew people in times of panic. No one would try to help, and his parents would have rather helped others escape than themselves.

That’s just the kind of people they were.

And they died because he asked them if he could join the King’s staff.

He knew his parents wouldn’t have blamed him. They were so proud of their only son, even if they were worried about how overworked he seemed to be. That didn’t help him at all, if anything only making it worse. Ignis paused his lap, removing his glasses, trying to remove the evidence of the tears from his cheeks. Prompto was next on watch, and he had a knack for noticing small things, must be the photographer’s eye. The red eyes he could pass of as exhaustion, which wasn’t far off from his well being at the moment.

A twig snapped behind him, Ignis spinning around, dagger appearing in hand only to catch a glimpse of blond, and he gave a deep sigh. “Prompto.”

“S-sorry! Should’ve said something,” the youth mumbled, hands up in surrender until the older dissipated his weapon. “I’m sorry. I just couldn’t sleep, figured I’d take over early, if you want.”

“If you’re sure, I won’t protest,” another sigh left him, readjusting his glasses before he gave the younger a grateful smile. “Thank you, Prompto. I know this hasn’t been easy.”

“No thanks needed. I’d do anything for any of you guys. We’re all each other has left, right?” Prompto gave a sad little smile, eyes downcast.

“I’m sorry about your family, Prompto. I don’t believe I said so-”

“Don’t worry, Iggy. I’m sad, but I know they’d be happy I was helping with something important. I think.”

“They would’ve, I’m sure of it,” Ignis gently rested a hand on the other’s shoulder, squeezing softly in hopes of reassuring him.

Prompto nodded lightly, hand resting over his friend’s for a moment before he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Thanks, Iggy…” He squeezed the hand back, hesitating for a second before adding, “And, I’m sorry about your family, Iggy. I know you don’t talk about it, but I know they’d be proud of you. I mean, you are one of the most badass people Noct has, and that says something.” Of course, he was trying to lighten the mood… Prompto gave a nervous chuckle, hoping he hadn’t overdone it and overstepped his bounds.

Ignis froze, unable to say anything for a few seconds. He felt his throat tighten, and he lowered his head with a frustrated sigh. He blinked rapidly to keep the tears that had begun to form at bay, but it failed quite spectacularly. He gave the boy’s shoulder another squeeze, a soft thank you coming from him.

Prompto looked up in surprise, heart tightening as his friend tried to wipe the tears away as quick as they came. He took a little step closer, arms gently going around him. “It’s okay, Iggy. You’re only human, you know… You can talk to us, to me. That’s what friends are for…” the voice trailed off, half expecting Ignis to knock him aside. He got the opposite, the arms wrapping around him and returning the gesture. He managed to repress a nervous but happy laugh, settling with a smile hidden in the darkness. 

Ignis actually gave a quiet laugh, eyes closing before he finally took a step back. “Thank you, Prompto. For all of this,” he whispered, flashing a soft smile as he ruffled the blond hair a little. “No falling asleep out here. If you need a break, wake me. No hesitation.”

“Aye, aye, sir.” Prompto gave a little salute, seeming much happier and relieved now. He flashed a wide smile, getting behind the other and nudging him towards the tent. “I got it, Iggy. Go sleep before you fall over. Noct would kill me if I let that happen.”

Iggy gave a half-hearted sigh, following the advice. He gave a Prompto a little wave and disappeared into the tent, finally laying down. Once his glasses and phone were safely set aside, he fell into a deep dreamless sleep, Prompto’s words echoing in his head as he did. _“I know they’d be proud of you…”_

He sure hoped so…


End file.
